yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 008
"Sora's Hospitality!" is the eighth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the May 2016 issue of V Jump, released on March 21, 2016, and in English in the March 21, 2016 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary After being tricked into coming to a duel laboratory and asking Yuto to let him use their body, Yuya tries not to divulge his point of origin to an inquisitive Sora who admits that he does not know anything about Genesis Omega Dragon. Sora proceeds to start their Action Duel by setting their location in the whimsical-looking "Candy Park" which conceals some dangerous booby traps as Yuya finds out. Sora manages to get the first Action Card after Yuya fails to get it, proceeding to Fusion Summon "Frightfur Bear" to the field. Yuya goes on the offense by setting Enter-Mates "Ballad" and "Barracuda" on his Pendulum Scales to Pendulum Summon "Enter-Mate Handsome Liger", Yuzu liking these pretty-boy Duel Monsters as they take out Sora's monster. Sora counters by reviving Frightfur Bear with "Frightfur Reborn", Yuya about to save Handsom Liger by activating a trap when a photograph fluttered into his hands. Yuya sees the picture to be of Sora and a younger girl Upon noticing the photo in Yuya's hand, Sora breaks down in tears as he reveals that he must beat Yuya for his ailing younger sister whom Reiji is holding captive. Conflicted, Yuya allows Sora to destroy his monster before falling on his knees while contemplating how he can Duel knowing that an innocent's life is on the line. It was only then that a voice in Yuya's head berates him for being too gullible and forcefully takes over the youth's body, the voice revealed to be Yuri. Yuri warns Sora that he is not a bleeding heart like Yuya and personally expresses his indifference if the boy's sister lives or dies. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Sora Shiunin At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Candy Park" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. Turn 1: Sora Sora obtains an Action Card. He Normal Summons "Fluffal Bear" (0/0), and activates "Polymerization", fusing "Fluffal Bear" on his field, who can be used as any Fusion Material for a "Frightfur" monster, and "Edge Imp Sabres" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Frightfur Bear" (2200/1800). Turn 2: Yuya Sora obtains another Action Card. Yuya activates "Enter-Mate Ballad" (PS: 2) and "Enter-Mate Barracuda" (PS: 5) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Enter-Mate Handsome Liger" (1800/400) in Attack Position. He attacks "Frightfur Bear" with "Handsome Liger", with the effects of "Ballad" and "Barracuda" activating; the Pendulum Effect of "Ballad" reduces the ATK of "Frightfur Bear" by 600, and the effect of "Barracuda" doubles that amount. ("Frightfur Bear": 2200 → 1000 ATK). "Handsome Liger" destroys "Frightfur Bear" (Sora 4000 → 3200). Since "Handsome Liger" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, allowing Yuya to add a Level 5 or higher Pendulum Monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon". Yuya Sets one card. Turn 3: Sora Yuya obtains an Action Card. Sora activates "Frightfur Reborn", Special Summoning "Frightfur Bear" back from his Graveyard. He attacks "Handsome Liger" with "Frightfur Bear", activating the Action Card "Powerize", increasing the latter's ATK by 1000 during the battle ("Frightfur Bear": 2200 → 3200 ATK). At this point, Yuya has "Enter-Mate Show Up" face-down, but chose not to activate it because of Sora's history. "Handsome Liger" is destroyed (Yuya: 4000 → 2600 LP). As it destroyed a monster by battle, the effect of "Frightfur Bear" activates, equipping "Handsome Liger" to itself and boosting its ATK by 1000 ("Frightfur Bear": 2200 → 3200 ATK). Sora Sets one card. Turn 4: Yuya At this point, Yuri switches places with Yuya. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.